Be Mine, Sunbae
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: Menceritakan tentang perjuangan Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sunbaenya Lee Sungmin. KyuMin/BL/OS/DLDR


Be Mine, Sunbae.

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Genre : Romance/Drama/ Little bit Humor (?)

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone Story, Failed Romance, Little bit Humor (?), OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang bergema. Bukan karena ia memilki kelainan jantung atau penyakit sejenisnya, bukan juga karena ia berada dalam situasi yang membahayakan. Kyuhyun hanya sedang merasakan situasi di mana semua manusia didunia ini pasti, akan, sedang atau pernah merasakannya. Jatuh cinta.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar, tetapi tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia adalah siswa tingkat dua dan sebagai salah satu pangeran di sekolahnya, Kyuhyun memang terbiasa menerima pernyataan cinta baik dari _yeoja_ ataupun _namja _yang menyukainya, yang tentu saja berakhir dengan penolakan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia merasakan apa yang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu rasakan kepadanya. Ya, Kyuhyun akhirnya merasakan perasaan tersebut kepada salah seorang _sunbae _di sekolahnya. Seorang _sunbae_ yang dijuluki oleh seluruh teman di sekolahnya sebagai _King Of_ _Aegyo._

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang memang kurang menyukai hal yang di sebut bersosialisasi meski kini usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Ia memang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain _game_ _console _atau memecahkan berbagai rumusan matematika dibanding harus melakukan hal tersebut. Sehingga ia bahkan hampir melewatkan indahnya masa muda. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia mengenal sosok yang menurutnya begitu indah dan sempurna. Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin adalah putra sulung dari pasangan Lee Chunhwa dan Kang Kyeong Suk. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik dari SendBill Corporation dan Network Mania. Kekayaan keluarga Sungmin memang satu tingkat di atas kekayaan keluarganya tapi itu semua tidak menjadikan Sungmin sosok yang sombong, angkuh dan manja, justru Sungmin tumbuh menjadi sosok yang hangat, ramah, mandiri dan rendah hati. Lee Sungmin malaikatnya memang sempurna.

Demi Starcraft, pesona seorang Lee Sungmin membuatnya terjatuh semakin dalam. Sebenarnya ia sendiri baru mengetahui jika Sungmin adalah salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan jika Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang tidak suka bersosialisasi dan ia adalah seorang _geek_ yang lebih memilih _game_ dan rumusan matematika, _geez_.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _sunbae_, umm... sebenarnya sudah lama a-aku... umm... a-aku memendam perasaan kepadamu. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! _Aish_... kenapa sulit sekali?!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya kasar. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam pelan merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan nanti kepada _crush_nya.

"_Saranghae_, maukah _sunbae_ menjadi _namjachingguku_?" Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Senyum yang begitu lembut terlukis di bibir sewarna mawar merah Kyuhyun ketika ia akhirnya menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" suara selembut _ice cream_ itu mengalun indah menyapa telinga Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang, _sunbae_?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara lembut milik Sungmin.

"_Ye_, bukankah kau yang menyuruh seseorang mengirimkan pesanmu kepadaku dan memintaku untuk datang ke sini?" Sungmin membulatkan _foxy eyes_nya, menatap Kyuhyun polos.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seolah-olah membeku melihat tatapan polos Sungmin. Jantungnya berdetak semakin liar, sungguh makhluk di hadapannya ini luar biasa indah. Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut kulit putih bersih tanpa noda, _foxy eyes_nya yang berbinar hangat dan begitu menenggelamkan, helaian rambut pirang platinum yang begitu lembut dan menyilaukan, pipi _chubby_nya yang menggemaskan, hidung bangir dan bibir sewarna _cherry blossom _yang begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya jika sosok seindah malaikat itu kini benar-benar berada di hadapanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_~~_hello_~~" Sungmin menggerakan tangannya berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun -terpesona lebih tepatnya.

"Umm... _n-nde_ a-aku yang meminta _sunbae_ menemuiku di sini." Kyuhyun tersadar dan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ia bahkan menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah jambu yang menjalar dipipinya. Ck, kenapa ia bisa bertingkah sebodoh itu di hadapan Sungmin. Sungguh memalukan.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Kau bahkan memintaku bertemu di taman belakang sekolah seperti ini." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Sungguh ia penasaran dengan tingkah _hoobae_nya ini, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah salah satu _the most wanted _di sekolahnya_._ Kyuhyun mempunyai wajah tampan yang di bingkai oleh alis yang tegas, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, mata obsidian yang tajam, bibir tebal namun begitu _kissable, _kulit putih pucat, tubuhnya yang tinggi, otak jenius dan jangan lupakan kekayaan keluarganya yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanan dan ketenaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"E-emm... itu _sunbae_, a-aku sebenarnya aku... _sara_-"

"Sungmin _hyung._.." Suara teriakan melengking dari seseorang mengintrupsi acara mari-mengakui-perasaanmu-kepada-_crush_mu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjengit kaget dan reflek menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah datangnya sumber suara.

"_Aigoo, _akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _hyung._ Aku sudah mencarimu ke seluruh sudut sekolah ternyata kau sedang berada disini. Kim _seonsaengnim_ mencarimu, _hyung."_ Ryewook –si pengganggu, menurut Kyuhyun- langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan terus saja mengoceh tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah makhluk astral yang tidak terlihat wujudnya.

'_Shit_! Kim Ryewook awas kau!' Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-_ssi. _Aku pinjam _hyung_ku sebentar _nde, kaja hyung_." Dan tanpa memedulikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini diliputi aura hitam pekat, Ryewook dengan polosnya menarik tangan Sungmin pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan aura membunuhnya.

"_Saranghae, _Sungmin _sunbae_." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, menatap nanar sosok yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Mungkin menggantung Kiki -boneka jerapah kesayangan Ryewook- di atas pohon adalah ide yang bagus.

**_1st attempt – failed._**

.

.

.

Kelas telah kosong beberapa saat yang lalu namun _namja_ manis itu masih terlihat sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, salahkan jadwal piketnya hari ini. Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika suara bass yang ia kenal menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sungmin _sunbae_."

"Kyuhyun-_ssi?_" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

'Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin menyelesaikan urusannya yang tadi tertunda denganku.' Monolog Sungmin dalam hati.

"Emm... Sungmin _sunbae_ bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin meredam kegugupannya di hadapan Sungmin. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana ia sampai nekat menyusul Sungmin ke kelasnya.

Yah, cinta memang butuh perjuangan bukan?

"_Nde _tentu saja. Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" ucap Sungmin ramah.

Sungguh melihat wajah manis Sungmin di hadapannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali kehilangan kata-kata yang susah payah ia rangkai sebelumnya.

"Apa kau malaikat yang jatuh dari surga?"

"Huh..." Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Ya, kau memang terjatuh dari surga karena sayap-sayapmu tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat-"

"Cukup, Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Aku tahu bahwa badanku memang sedikit lebih berisi sekarang dan tidak lagi berotot seperti dulu. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang menemuiku jika kau hanya ingin mengatakannya! Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku dan permisi aku harus segera pulang." Sungmin segera memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, asal. Ia benar-benar kesal terus menerus diingatkan tentang keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini sebelum ia kehilangan kendali dan memukul wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar tersinggung dengan kata-katanya barusan. Sungmin bahkan terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah malaikat yang terjatuh dari surga dan dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Bahkan sayap-sayapmu tidak sanggup menopang beratnya cintaku padamu sehingga ia menjatuhkanmu ke bumi. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikannya, Sungmin _sunbae_?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Membenturkan kepala ke atas meja sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

**_2nd attempt – failed._**

.

.

.

Sedari tadi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah mondar-mandir tidak jelas menunggu kedatangaan seseorang, dadanya berdebar kencang dan telapak tangannya basah kuyup. Ia benar-benar merasa cemas jika sosok itu tidak mau menemuinya akibat kejadian kemarin yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja, ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Mungkin pepatah cinta itu gila benar adanya. Ya, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang. Ia bahkan rela tidak menyentuh kekasih tercintanya -PSP- semalam hanya demi merangkai kata-kata permintaan maaf untuk seseorang yang telah membuat otak jenius yang selama ini begitu ia banggakan tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengikuti salah satu adegan di dalam drama yang sering di tonton oleh _eooma_nya –Kim Hanna-, dimana pemeran utama pria diam-diam meletakan sekuntum bunga dan sepucuk surat di atas meja kelas pemeran utama wanita. Tetapi, berhubung sosok yang membuat Kyuhyun gila adalah seorang pria meski Sungmin -sosok itu- jauh lebih manis dan cantik dibandingkan dengan wanita manapun, maka Kyuhyun menggantinya dengan sebatang coklat dan surat yang isinya meminta Sungmin untuk datang menemuinya di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar hebat karena sanggup membuat Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal pagi ini demi melancarkan aksinya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. Tubuhnya membeku dengan obsidian yang menatap lurus ke arah pintu, debaran didadanya semakin meningkat dan suhu dingin di bulan Desember bahkan tidak sanggup menghalau keringat dingin yang kini mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas dan tegang sekarang, ia berharap kali ini rencananya meminta maaf sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin bisa berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya merapal doa agar Tuhan mau berbaik hati kali ini.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi?_" ucap sosok itu ragu.

"_Ye_..." balas Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk apa sosok ini datang ke atap di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak begini.

"Jadi, kau yang mengirimkan hadiah dan memintaku untuk menemuimu disini? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika selama ini kau tertarik padaku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Ucap sosok itu lembut.

Manik mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. _What The Hell_, apa maksud dari semua ini? Bagaimana bisa justru ketua basket yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon yang menerima hadiah dan suratnya, bukan Sungmin? Dan ia tidak salah dengarkan? Tertarik padanya! _For god's shake,_ bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertarik dengan orang ini! Yang benar saja! Meskipun mungkin Kyuhyun tertarik tentu ia tidak akan sudi mengganti posisinya sebagai _seme _sejati.

"Siwon-_ssi_, _mianhae_. Se-"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Justru harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku nanti. Sekali lagi maaf, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik tangan Kyuhyun lembut lalu ia menyerahkan kembali hadiah serta surat yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya –untuk Sungmin sebenarnya. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tampang bodohnya.

Kyuhyun terlalu _shock_, mungkin. Rencananya gagal total, tubuhnya terasa membeku akibat rasa gugup dan diperparah dengan dinginnya suhu udara dan lebih parahnya lagi ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Sungguh mengenaskan.

'Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku tapi ia dengan seenaknya memotongnya dan menyimpulkannya sendiri. Cih, percaya diri sekali orang itu.' Bathin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Saat ini ia ingin mati saja rasanya. Jika ia memiliki sembilan nyawa seperti kucing di film kartun yang sering ia tonton semasa kecil, mungkin ia akan langsung melompat dari atas atap gedung sekolah ini, tapi sayang Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki satu nyawa dan bisa di pastikan nyawanya akan melayang dengan sia-sia jika ia memutuskan untuk melompat. Lagi pula, ia belum ingin mati sekarang, mati berarti ia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah manis Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaannya dan menjadikan Sungmin miliknya, bahkan ia belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk tubuh _sexy_ Sungmin, merasakan bagaimana manis dan kenyalnya bibir _plump_nya, dan merasakan tubuh Sungmin mendesah dan menggeliat nikmat di bawahnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa perjalanan cintanya sesulit ini.

"Aku bahkan baru mengingat jika setiap harinya di adakan pergantian tempat duduk." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk siapa pun yang sudah membuat dan menyetujui peraturan tersebut.

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doanya kali ini.

**_3rd attempt – failed._**

.

.

.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi Kyuhyun. Setelah rencana yang ia susun semalam bahkan sampai harus merelakan waktu bermain _game_nya gagal total, ia kini harus rela pulang dengan menggunakan bus karena mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar jemputnya mendadak mogok. Mungkin Tuhan memang tengah mengutuknya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi halte, ia menunudukan kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat muram dan tidak bersemangat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika seseorang telah memperhatikan tingkahnya yang seperti orang autis sedari tadi.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

'Aku bahkan berkhayal Sungmin memanggil namaku sekarang.'

"Kyuhyun-_ssi._"

'Ya Tuhan! Mengapa suaranya terdengar begitu nyata dan terus menghatuiku?'

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

'Ck, sepertinya aku memang sudah benar-benar gila.'

Merasa khawatir karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kau baik-baik saja?"

_'Omo!_ Suara ini, suara yang begitu ia kenal, suara lembut yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini, dan sentuhan ini benar-benar nyata!'

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan seperti tersengat listrik tubuh Kyuhyun melonjak kaget, "Sungmin _sunbae_." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berteriak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Nde_ ini aku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah lucu di hadapannya.

"_Mianhae, sunbae_. Aku melamun tadi." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang. _Aigoo_... mengapa ia selalu melakukan hal konyol di hadapan Sungmin. Ya Tuhan! Sungmin pasti menganggapnya aneh.

"_Gwenchana, _Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kau sedang menunggu bus juga?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"_Nde_, mobil yang biasa menjemputku mogok sehingga aku terpaksa pulang menggunakan bus. _Sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Oh, pantas saja aku baru pertama kali melihatmu menunggu bus. Aku memang selalu menggunakan bus setiap kali pergi ke sekolah. Berarti rumah kita satu arah ya?" Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir _plump_ Sungmin.

Sosok Lee Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun memerlukan jantung cadangan. Demi Tuhan! Senyum lembut Sungmin kembali membuat tubuhnya membeku sehingga ia tidak mampu membuka mulutnya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku untuk membalas ucapan Sungmin. Ia bahkan nyaris melupakan jika rumahnya dan Sungmin memang satu arah bahkan rumah mereka hanya beda satu blok, salahkan kejadian di atap tadi yang mengacaukan kinerja otaknya dan jangan sebut ia Cho Kyuhyun jika ia tidak mengetahui di mana letak rumah Sungmin. Yah, meski ia juga baru mengetahui segala hal tentang Sungmin belakangan ini.

Hening, entah mengapa susana menjadi canggung. Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam dan Kyuhyun yang terlalu _nervous _berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin.

'Ayo katakan sesuatu Kyu, ini kesempatan bagimu untuk menjelaskan semuanya bukan.'

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka suara, Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu menyela ucapan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah! Itu busnya sudah datang, Kyu!" seru Sungmin girang.

'Kyu? Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Sungmin tadi memanggilnya KYU! KYU!'

"_Kaja_." Sungmin yang begitu bersemangat melihat bus yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah datang, tanpa sadar langsung menggenggam dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam bus begitu pintu bus terbuka. Lagi pula, siapa yang betah berlama-lama menunggu di halte dengan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Kyuhyun yang belum sempat mencerna semuanya hanya bisa menurut ketika tangan mungil dan halus milik Sungmin menariknya masuk ke dalam bus. Kesadarannya kembali ketika ia merasakan kehangatan menyenangkan yang berasal dari telapak tangannya. Hangat, rasanya benar-benar hangat bahkan ia dapat merasakan rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sungmin dan Tuhan akhirnya mengabulkan keinginannya. Kyuhyun bahkan merasakan wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya yang semakin liar begitu melihat bagaimana tangannya dan Sungmin saling bertautan erat seolah-olah puzzle yang menemukan kembali potongannya, rasanya begitu tepat.

Keadaan bus yang penuh sesak terpaksa membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus berdiri. Sungmin bahkan hampir saja terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya andai saja tangannya tidak di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, _sunbae_." Terselip nada khawatir dalam ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Hah, untung saja tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku jika tidak-, eh... tunggu sebentar tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku! MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU! Omona! Sejak kapan? Atau jangan-jangan? _Aishh_, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja menarik dan mengenggam tangannya tadi. _Aigoo_... kebiasaanku datang disaat yang tidak tepat, sungguh memalukan. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak marah karena aku sudah bertingkah seenaknya.'

"_Sunbae, gwenchana_?" kekhawatiran Kyuhyun bertambah melihat Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi mianhe_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menarikmu tadi." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menyesal.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi, tapi syukurlah ternyata Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"_Gwenchana_, _sunbae_." Senyum yang begitu tulus terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun justru senang jika Sungmin menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

"_Gumawo_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin balas tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja! Jangan dilepas! Nanti _sunbae_ bisa terjatuh." Perkataan Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin yang hendak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Keadaan bus semakin penuh sesak, wajar saja mereka menaiki bus disaat jam pulang sekolah. Tubuh Sungmin semakin terdorong ke belakang bahkan tangan kanannya yang tidak di genggam Kyuhyun terlepas dari pegangan bus, sehingga tangannya reflek menggenggam erat jaket bagian dada Kyuhyun ditambah wajahnya kini tenggelam dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Takdir sepertinya benar-benar memihak Kyuhyun kali ini.

Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya, dan detik itu juga _foxy eyes_nya terjerat oleh obsidian Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Entahlah tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar menjerat Sungmin meskipun ia tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Mereka masih terus menatap dalam, begitu hanyut dan tenggelam dalam indahnya manik mata satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, jadi mau sampai kapan _sunbae_ terus menatapku?" goda Kyuhyun jahil dan jangan lupakan _smirk_ yang juga menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Eh..." Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya polos, pipi _chubby _Sungmin di hiasi rona merah jambu yang semakin menambah kadar manis seorang Lee Sungmin. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Aigoo_... kau benar-benar manis, _sunbae_." Kyuhyun semakin berani menggoda Sungmin, entah kemana hilangnya sikap pemalu dan kaku Kyuhyun.

"Aku laki-laki Kyuhyun-_ssi_, jadi mana mungkin aku manis." Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau manis, _sunbae_. Bahkan sangat manis."

"_Aish_, berhenti menggodaku!" wajah Sungmin memberenggut lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin, lihat saja wajah dan ucapan Sungmin begitu berbanding terbalik.

"_Ara_, _mianhae sunbae. _Dan berhenti cemberut_. _Kita sudah sampai, _kaja_ kita turun." Kini justru Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar dari dalam bus.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus kembali menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki dari halte untuk menuju rumah mereka. Jarak rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh dari halte, hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dari rumah Sungmin dan 15 menit dari rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan tangan yang masih tertaut erat.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, emm... bisa kau lepas tanganku."

"Ah! _Mian, sunbae_." Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin meskipun ia tidak rela untuk melepaskannya.

Entah mengapa keadaan kembali menjadi canggung. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, bahkan hanya suara derap langkah meraka yang mengisi keheningan yang ada.

"Kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Ucapan Sungmin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eh? Benarkah aku boleh memanggil _sunbae_ dengan sebutan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu _sun_- maksudku _hyung_ juga cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun tanpa Suffix 'ssi', bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Kyu saja atau Kyuhyunnie itu terdengar lebih manis."

"Aku terserah _hyung_ saja." Kyuhyun merasakan hawa panas kembali menjalar ke wajahnya. "Oh ya, Sungmin _hyung_. Aku mau meminta maaf soal kejadian tempo hari, sungguh bukan itu yang aku maksud. Kau salah paham, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menyesal.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu. Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas lagi aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagi pula, aku tidak harus semarah itu bukan? Aku juga minta maaf atas sikapku, Kyu."

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_. Lagi pula, semua memang salahku. Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku." Kyuhyun merasakan perasaannya sedikit lebih lega sekarang, Sungmin sudah memaafkannya bahkan ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"_Nde_ sama-sama, Kyu."

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika benda ringan seputih kapas tiba-tiba berjatuhan dari atas langit. _First snow_.

"Salju pertama sudah turun, yah?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan telapak tangannya. "Indah sekali."

"Iya, memang indah, benar-benar indah." Sungmin ikut menengadahkan telapak tangannya. "Kau tahu, Kyu. Ada suatu mitos ketika salju pertama jatuh ke bumi. Mereka bilang, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan kelak akan berjodoh jika mereka menyambut datangnya salju pertama." Tawa Sungmin mengalun begitu indah, bahkan lebih indah dari butiran-butiran salju yang tengah berjatuhan sekalipun.

"Akan berjodoh, yah? Bagaimana jika sepasang laki-laki dan laki-laki? Apa mereka akan berjodoh juga, _hyung_?" obsidian Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sungmin singkat. "Tapi bukankan cinta tak mengenal apapun, Kyu?"

"Jadi, bisakah aku tetap berharap jika kau adalah jodoh yang di ciptakan Tuhan untukku, _hyung_?" entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana Kyuhyun bisa berbicara seperti itu di hadapan Sungmin, yang jelas ia merasa bahwa inilah saatnya mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan kepada Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget, kepalanya reflek menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun menyukainya, "Ma-maksudmu apa, Kyu?"

"_Saranghae, hyung_. _Jeongmal saranghae_." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin.

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin memandang obsidian Kyuhyun lekat, bermaksud mencari kebohongan dalam manik mata itu meskipun yang Sungmin lihat justru kejujuran dan kesungguhan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang mencintainya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, a-aku..." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, _hyung_. Cukup kau tahu saja tentang perasaanku kepadamu. Aku tidak mau membebanimu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin perlahan. "_Cha_, masuklah ke dalam rumah udara semakin dingin sekarang, aku tidak mau jika _hyung_ sampai sakit, kita bahkan tidak sadar jika kita sejak tadi berdiri di depan rumahmu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan sebenarnya.

Sungmin kembali menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun, "Kyu..."

"Masuklah, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Putus Kyuhyun final.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar sosok Sungmin yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik pagar rumah megah milik keluarga Lee. Ia benar-benar pasrah jika memang Sungmin tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, meskipun tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika dadanya benar-benar sesak sekarang. Tapi, ia tak akan semudah itu menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah cinta pertamanya. Lagi pula, Sungmin belum menjawab pertanyannya meskipun dari gelagat yang di tujukan oleh Sungmin sepertinya _namja_ manis itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan masih belum beranjak dari depan rumah Sungmin, ia benar-benar berharap jika mitos itu benar adanya, bahwa ia dan Sungmin akan berjodoh kelak meski saat ini ia masih belum bisa memiliki Sungmin.

_**4th attempt – failed**._

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya ragu, sungguh otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun mencintainya, MENCINTAINYA. Sungguh ia masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. Sungmin masih merasa jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi tapi mengapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Lagi pula, sejak kapan Kyuhyun tahu letak rumahnya. Eh, Kyuhyun tahu letak rumahnya! Omona! Sungmin menepuk kedua pipinya dan sedikit meringis ketika merasakan perih akibat ulahnya.

'Bukan mimpi, jika mimpi pasti tidak terasa sakit 'kan! Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar nyata? Kyuhyun, ia harus mengejar Kyuhyun sekarang juga sebelum ia kehilangan jejaknya.'

Sungmin segera berlari menuju pintu pagar rumahnya dan membukanya kasar. Matanya membulat kaget begitu melihat Kyuhyun kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kyu... kau masih disini?"

"Eh! _Hyung_ apa yang kau-" tubuh Kyuhyun hampir jatuh ke belakang saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Kau nyata 'kan, Kyu? Kau benar-benar di hadapanku sekarang?" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, hmm?" Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba kembali ke luar rumah dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kyu, katakan sekali lagi! Katakan jika kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin memastikan jika semuanya ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan hanya khayalanku."

'Jadi ia pikir yang tadi itu hanya khayalannnya saja, astaga kelinci satu ini.'

"Perkataanku yang mana, _hyung_?" sepertinya sedikit menggoda Sungmin menyenangkan juga.

Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat. "Jadi, yang tadi benar-benar tidak nyata, yah?" raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu.

"Dasar, _hyung_ bodoh. Kenapa bisa aku yang jenius ini mencintai _namja_ bodoh ini, ya Tuhan!" Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin.

"_Aish_! Jadi, tadi kau menggodaku." Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aww, _appo_. Tega sekali kau, _hyung_." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Salahmu menggodaku, ayo Kyu katakan sekali lagi atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, manik matanya memandang manik mata Sungmin lekat. "_Saranghae_, Sungmin _hyung_. _Jeongmal saranghae_."

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar di atas normal. "_Nado saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie." Tak lupa Senyum yang begitu manis Sungmin berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"K-kau serius 'kan, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Untuk apa aku keluar rumah di cuaca sedingin ini dan bermaksud untuk mengejarmu jika aku berbohong, Kyu."

"Katakan lagi, _hyung_."

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie. _Saranghae, saranghae, neomu... neomu... neomu... saranghae_."

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin sebelum kedua belah bibir itu bertaut lembut. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dan manis.

Mereka terus berciuman mesra, saling melumat dan memagut lembut bibir pasangan masing-masing tanpa ada nafsu yang ada hanya keinginan untuk menunjukan seberapa besar cinta yang mereka rasakan lewat ciuman tersebut.

_Romantic first kiss in the first snow_.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya erat setelah melepaskan ciumannya, perasaannya benar-benar lega dan hangat sekarang. Akhirnya usahanya untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya berakhir dengan indah, seindah butiran-butiran lembut salju yang berjatuhan seolah-olah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sungmin karena Sungmin memang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya.

_**5th attempt – succeed**._

_._

_._

_._

END.

Thanks buat MV EunHae/HaeHyuk Still You sehingga membuat saya bisa menyelesaikan setengah dari FF ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Maaf jika terlalu terkesan bertele-tele dan membosankan ^^

Untuk :

**Phia89, Satryfadia, GiiChieLish, sissy, Lee Sanghyun, Alefiction, RithaGaemGyu137, BabyBlueBunny137, Cho Na Na, ChoLee. 13, Adelia Santi, Rheacho, Chisana Yuri, Chella-KMS, Crimson Wine, sha. nakanishi, WineShipper, Guest (2), Zen Liu, Another Girl in Another Place, GaemGyu137, qen137, Ayechi Casey, Han Min Ji, imAlfera, ISungyi, UnyKMHH, Park Henni, Najika bunny, kyuqie, endah. kyumin137, kazha KazuhaJOY, Mayu ChoLee, Ria, mamora, fonami-kyuminelf, Stephanie, Meonk and Deog, pumpMin.**

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^^

RnR?


End file.
